SPPf Drabble Collection
by pikachufanno9
Summary: A collection of shipping drabbles I wrote on Serebii Forums, a number of them as dares.
1. This Party Is 20 Percent Cooler

At the Hotel Paradiso in Slateport City, there was a party. What was the party for? It was to celebrate the season 3 premiere of _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_. Many were dressed in costumes of characters from the show. From the Mane 6 to very minor characters, just about everyone was represented.

May Maple was a big fan of the series, so when she found out there was to be a party around the season 3 premiere, she had to go. Her favorite character was Rainbow Dash so she went dressed as her. She was not the only one dressed as RD either.

Playing on the jukebox was a CD of songs from the series. Currently playing was the "Find a Pet Song". This was May's favorite. It was a duet of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

Among the crowd of Bronies, she noticed someone in particular with green hair. He was also wearing a Rainbow Dash costume. This man was actually May's boyfriend.

"Drew, what are you doing here?" May asked. Drew asked the same thing of her. "Well, I like My Little Pony" both said at the same time. "You too?" they both said after.

"This party is even better now that you are here" said May. "Same here" said Drew. "Now we have something we can do together every Saturday morning." 

As soon as it was 10 AM, everyone's attention turned towards the TV. The new season was about to start.

"Well, here it comes" May said.

30 minutes later, everyone was talking about the show. "It was not bad for a season opener" Drew said. "I thought it was pretty good too" May said.

With that, they kissed each other and parted ways until next Saturday. If they ever had a kid, they would be getting him or her to share in their interest in MLP.

THE END.


	2. Wednesday Night

"Iris, dinner's ready!" Ash yelled out.

"Be ready in a second!" Iris said

Ash and Iris had been together for quite some time. Their Charizard and Dragonite didn't like the news because of their rivalry. So for one week they had to spend time together in a cage learning how to get along.

Surprisingly, it worked. The two couldn't have been any closer.

Ash and Iris now live together, and basically they do what any couple does.

Iris came into the dining room, and saw that Ash had made spaghetti and meatballs.

Iris said, "nice, you made spaghetti and meatballs."

Ash said "yeah, just like I do every Wednesday."

After the two finished their dinner, they went into the living room and watched a movie, in particular "Aquamarine".

Overall it was a good night.


	3. TV Party

The DVD player was on. The stage was set for an all-day binge of a classic TV show.

Max and his three girlfriends, Bonnie, Mira and Vivi had been waiting for this day for quite a while. They were going to binge watch some classic episodes of "I Love Lucy."

They had heard quite a lot about the show, primarily through Max's parents and grandparents and Vivi's own family as well.

"We've got nothing better to do!" Max said. "Than watch TV with my Dendenne and the three of you!", said Bonnie.

Max said "ever since my big sis and her green-haired boyfriend been traveling together and my father began serving in the military it's basically been just me and my mom living here, and she's been the Gym Leader."

Vivi said, "you have a nice place Max, especially given that it's a Gym."

Max said, "this weekend my mother is out of town for a Dark-type Trainer's convention. My mother much preferred Dark-types to Normal-types but could not change the type of the Petalburg Gym until my dad went back into the military after 15 years away. Now it's the only Gym which specializes in Dark-types."

Mira said, "that's cool Max. By the way, what branch of the military does your dad serve in?"

Max said, "the Marines. He's a proud jarhead. Anyway, it's 'I Love Lucy' time."

Max's mother, Caroline, purchased the complete series of "I Love Lucy" the previous month, but it was only now that the 4 of them were able to start watching it. They had all kinds of refreshments prepared for the binge.

Max popped in the first disc of the first season, and played the first episode, in which the Ricardos and the Mertzes decide go to the Copacabana to celebrate the latter's anniversary, only for the husbands to sneak out and attend boxing matches.

Mira said, "the Mertzes together for 18 years? Wow that's a long time."

Max said, "keep in mind this was made in 1951 over 65 years ago."

As they watched the episode they had laughs at the idea of the wives playing a trick on their husbands.

As they finished with the episode, Vivi said, "I hope we don't ever get into a situation where I have to play a trick on you Max."

Max said, "I hope so too Vivi. You know I thought you were cute the day I laid eyes on you.

Bonnie said, "I've been trying to set up Clemont with a girl for a while now. I think he and that Serena girl are finally together."

Mira said, "enough talk, let's watch more I Love Lucy"

As the day rolled on they watched more "I Love Lucy" episodes.

By the time the weekend finished, Max and his girlfriends had watched half the series.

When Caroline came home, she came with an announcement.

"I'm expanding the Gym to include two more bedrooms. Bonnie you can have May's old bedroom. Mira and Vivi you'll be getting the two new ones the contractor will be building onto the Gym. I realize how much Max loves you all, so I decided on this."

"YAY!" They all cheered.


	4. Thrill Ride

Hau and Shauna had been together for some time. They just decided to travel the twin regions of Kanto and Johto.

"Hau, what kind of wonders do you think they have in those two regions?" Shauna said.

"Shauna, there's all kinds of stuff to see in these regions. Nothing our motorcycles can't handle."

So, the two trainers began their travels in Olivine City. From there, it was a heck of a ride.


	5. Traffic Jam

"Come on light, turn green!" Ash said. He and Dawn were trying to get to a fancy restaurant on the west side of Jubilife City.

"We've been sitting here for like 7 minutes, and there are like 5 cars ahead of us", Dawn said.

They were on the east side of Jubilife City currently, but their reservation was on a timely basis.

Ash said to Dawn, "what do you think you want to order at that restaurant?"

Dawn said, "depends on what they have, I hear it is an all-cuisine restaurant."

Finally, the light turned green, and Ash and Dawn were able to get going.


	6. Never Tear Us Apart

[I]Don't ask me

What you know is true

Don't have to tell you

I love your precious heart[/I]

Lunick loved Solana with all his heart. They could never be torn apart.

It was like two worlds colliding when they met. And from that day on, the two had been together always.

They could fly, because they all have wings, but some of them don't know why.


	7. Walk With You

[I]When you walk down the road

Heavy burden, heavy load

I will rise and I will walk with you[/I]

(set after the Alola travels, about to enter a region based on Nevada)

Ash Ketchum was walking down a desert road, with only Pikachu.

For the umpteenth time, he was starting an adventure in a new region, with only Pikachu in hand. Fresh off completing his trials in Alola, he was entering the desert-like Vages region.

That region had a reputation for having some difficult Gyms to beat.

He only took like 10 steps down the first road out of the first town when a surprise visitor came to see him.

"Ashy-boy, you didn't think I was gonna let you travel through Vages all by yourself didn't you?" a familiar red-head shouted out.

Ash said, "Misty! I thought you had to take care of the Gym in Cerulean City" as he reunited with his love.

"my sisters came back from their trip finally, besides, when you walk through the night, I will come and I will walk with you" Misty said.

"That's reassuring," Ash said.

"Until the sun don't even shine, I'll be there all the time, I tell you I'll walk with you. Come on, this region has the most difficult Gyms in the Pokemon world. I will see you through your victories" Misty said.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu began a new journey through a very unforgiving region. Until the clouds faded away, nothing could keep Ash and Misty apart, ever again.


	8. Common Interests

Barry and Stephan were driving through the unfriendly part of Castelia City trying to get to the "Unovoil Theatre" where a musical adaptation of the movie "Let's Go to Prison" was being staged.

Stephan said, "Barry, do you think 'Let's Go to Prison: The Musical' will live up to the movie's greatness?"

Barry said, "that was a great movie, I can't believe critics were so hard on it. They're being even harder on the musical. Ash was so kind to introduce us to each other, friendship is a very wonderful thing."

Stephan said, "but we're just friends, remember that. Even though we both like musicals, we are only friends."

They finally arrived at the theater, eager to take their seat. When the ticket window guy asked them if they were on a date, they explained that they were just friends.

Needless to say, they enjoyed the musical.


	9. Married Cops

It's been 15 years since the Shadow Lugia incident and 20 years since the first incident with Shadow Pokemon. Wes and Rui are now married, and they work together as cops in Phenac City.

When on the job, the job comes first. Let's look at their patrol. They are staking out a drug dealer's house.

"I see the suspect. He appears to be watching TV" Wes said.

Rui said, "when he walks out that door, that's when we make our move."

2 hours later, the suspect did indeed walk out the door, and they went after him.

Wes and Rui were pretty athletic, so they were able to chase the suspect down without any problem.

Wes said to his radio "we got the suspect, we're bringing him in."

Once they were off duty, they were able to enjoy life as a married couple. They didn't have any kids, so they had a whole house to themselves.

"5-cheese lasagna tonight?" Wes asked?

Rui said, "yes, just like my mother used to make. After that we can watch The Amazing Race."

Wes said, "we're literally the only ones in Orre to watch reality TV."

Rui said, "it's not very popular in this part of the world it seems."


	10. Girls' Night Out

Ash and Misty had been married for some time now. As had Gary and Lillie.

Lillie and Misty had the idea of a "girls' night out" – just the two of them.

They decided to see a movie first. The movie was called "Nothing Like The Real Thing" and was your typical romantic comedy.

Lillie said just before the movie started, "you really have a nice guy in Ash, Misty. I was lucky to have him as a classmate in Pokemon School."

Misty said, "Gary is a nice person too, granted he didn't start out that way but once he committed to being Professor Oak's assistant he mellowed out."

After the movie they went to a spa. They went all out at the spa, getting all they could get done there.

After leaving the spa, they went to a nearby bar, where it happened to be "ladies' night".

Lillie said, "it's ladies' night, but let's not go too overboard."

Misty said, "yeah, we got our long term health to worry about."

After having a few drinks, the girls bid farewell to eacher and went home to their husbands.


	11. Killer Purrloin

"Ash, what do you want to do for date night?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, I found this album cover." Ash showed Dawn an album by the band Purrloin Steak. It featured a parody of the MGM logo with Purrloin in place of the lion.

"Purrloin Steak? You mean you want to listen to a 1970s rock band all night?" Dawn asked.

Ash said, "even better, we can scare Cilan with it. He's deathly terrified of Purrloin."

Dawn said, "cool, let's go for it!"

Ash and Dawn went to Cilan's house to deliver a package. Ash rang the doorbell and he ran away quickly.

Cilan opened the package to reveal the album, and yelped in fear, as the album cover prominently featured Purrloin on it.

Ash and Dawn snickered while hiding behind a bush.

Dawn said "best, date night, ever!"


	12. Choice of Lipstick

"Which lipstick do I want to wear?" Dawn asked herself as she prepared for her date with Ash. She had a number of colors of lipstick.

"I think I'll go with Piplup blue" Dawn said. Dawn put the lipstick on her lips and left the bathroom where she was preparing for her date.

Soon, Ash arrived at the front door. Dawn answered the door. Ash was looking rather fancy. "Hello Ash", Dawn said, "nice tux."

"Thanks Dawn, you look good in that dress yourself, and that Piplup blue lipstick isn't half bad either" Ash said in response.

"Thanks, I picked it out myself. I have a feeling this is going to be a wonderful date," Dawn said.


	13. Forgotten But Not Gone

It had been two days since Lillie had barely escaped the exploding Pokemon Center. In the process she was thrown to the ground, and forgotten who she was.

When she came to at the hospital two days earlier, Gary was at her bedside. "Where am I, who am I, and who are you?" Lillie asked.

Gary said, "oh dear, it's worse than I thought. I'm Gary Oak, your boyfriend. You're Lillie, and we are at a hospital. A few hours earlier there was a terrorist attack at the Pokemon Center. You barely got out in time, but you were thrown to the ground."

Lillie said, "none of this rings a bell to me."

Gary said, "the hospital is filled with all kinds of people who were hurt or killed in the attack. You got off relatively easy."

Lillie still had no clue what was happening. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

2 days later, Lillie having been released from the hospital, Gary was taking care of her. He was doing all he could for her.

"Even though you may not remember me, I still remember you Lillie. This will take a lot of time to get past. I have faith that we will get through this together" Gary said.

"Whatever you say" Lillie said.

Gary was the best boyfriend an amnesiac could have. It took a year, as when Lillie saw a news report of the terrorist attack on TV on the first anniversary of the attack, she remembered everything.

"I remember now", Lillie said.

"Good to have you back" Gary said.


	14. Dance of the Noivern

It was Noivern mating season in Kalos. One male Noivern, who we will call Clint, had his eyes set on a particular female. While it generally practice for males to mate with multiple females, Clint only wanted to mate one female, who we will call Betsy.

Clint approached Betsy, and said, in his native tongue, "you're the only one I have eyes for. Will you be my mate?"

Betsy said, "yes, I shall."

The two engaged in the mating process, which I shall not describe in detail. Once that was done, the two went their separate ways.

"I hope you take good care of my baby", Clint said.

"I will," Betsy said.

A little over six months later, Betsy gave birth to a little Noibat pup.


	15. A Night at the Roadhouse

Cilan and Iris were eating at the Roadhouse in Twin Peaks, while a babysitter was looking after their baby.

They came to see a band known as Purrloin Steak.

"You sure it doesn't bother you that they have Purrloin in their name? You are afraid of Purrloin after all", Iris said.

"Just the name doesn't scare me. It's only when I see an actual Purrloin" Cilan said.

"This really is a nice quiet town that we decided to spend our married life in, Cilan. Away from the big cities where mass confusion awaits all who live in them", Iris said. 

"I really do enjoy small town life too, Iris. And no one better to spend it with than you," Cilan said.


	16. Rollin', Rollin', Rollin'

"We have 3,000 head of Tauros and Miltank we must get to Goldenrod City" trail boss Ash Ketchum said.

"These should fetch us about 20 Pokeyen a head" ramrod Tracey Sketchit said.

"We got all the supplies we need," scout Gary Oak said.

"I'll do the cooking as usual", cook Brock Slate said.

"So let's head 'em up, and move 'em out!" Ash yelled so that the cattle Pokemon drive began heading out from Fuchsia City.

They decided to stop in Azalea Town to get some drinks at the Bug Stops Here Saloon.

Ash caught the attention of a red-headed saloon girl who served him a beer. "What's a nice raven-haired cowboy doing in a town like this?"

"I'm a trail boss trying to get some Tauros and Miltank to Goldenrod City. The name's Ketchum, Ash Ketchum", Ash said.

"I'm Misty", the saloon girl said. "You are very handsome, I want to get out of this Arceus-forsaken town and ride along with you, if only I had the money."

Ash said, "you want to have a life with me huh? Being part of a cattle drive is hard work."

Misty said, "better than serving drinks to low-brow people all the time."

Meanwhile Tracey and Gary were playing cards with two other girls, named Daisy and Lillie.

Daisy thought Tracey was cute, Lillie had her eyes set on Gary.

"You play a nice game of poker, Tracey," Daisy said.

"I've never seen anyone nicer than you Gary," Lillie said.

"Maybe when we're done delivering these cattle Pokemon we can spend quality time together", Tracey said.

"How's that sound?" Gary asked.

Lillie said, "that would be wonderful".

"The most pleasant thing in the world" Daisy said.

Brock was checking out the girl playing the piano, who had green hair. She was playing songs like "Oh Susanna" and "Camptown Races".

"You're really good at the piano, you know that?" Brock said.

"Thanks, my name is Suzie", the piano player said.

Brock introduced himself, "my name is Brock, I'm the cook for a cattle Pokemon drive."

Suzie said, "that sounds nice, if you're on a job now, maybe when you finish that job you can come back here and we can go on a date?"

Brock said, "that would be mighty fine."

Once the men finished their delivery of the cattle Pokemon, they made good on their promises to spend time with the girls they met in Azalea Town.


	17. Steam

Kiawe loved Lana. He knew everything about her. He knew that she was calm and gentle, sincere and playful. He knew that she liked to tell jokes. But Lana was all that he knew about.

Lana didn't anything about herself though. She was unaware of anything that defined her character. She knew a lot about everything else though. She could talk for hours about Pokemon, Poke Base, school, anything her other friends could throw at her.

That's why the other students of the Pokemon school didn't seem to get the romance between Kiawe and Lana.

As the students left the school Kiawe and Lana shared a kiss. "You're my everything, Lana. Even though you are the only thing I know about in my life other than what I learn in school," Kiawe said.

"I love you more than anything Kiawe, you make me complete inside" Lana said.

The other students just glanced and walked away.


	18. Eggciting News

Professor Kukui noticed Ash was in a hurry while packing some bags.

"Ash, what's the rush?" Kukui said.

"I have to fly back home immediately, Professor Oak has got big news regarding two of my Pokemon," Ash said.

Kukui said, "oh I see, must be very important"

Ash said, "it is."

Ash left for the airport with his bags and Pikachu in tow.

Boarding a plane to Pallet Town, he wondered what the big news Oak had for him.

The plane touched down in Pallet Town, waiting for him were Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother.

"Hi, Ash", Delia said.

"Hi, mom," Ash said.

"We can have mother-son time later, I need you to come back to my lab Ash, I need to show you something," Professor Oak said.

Ash and Oak went to the lab, and headed to the field where Ash's Pokemon that were not being used currently were living.

"Several months ago, your Staraptor, a male, bonded with your Unfezant, a female, to the point where they mated," Professor Oak said. "While they are of different species, they are compatible with one another and so they can mate, and they did. They even built a nest, and look inside."

Inside the nest were 8 eggs. 4 of them had one design, the other 4 had another. "Since this is a mixed couple, some of the eggs are Starly eggs, the others are Pidove eggs," Oak said, "and it's been long enough, they are going to hatch any moment now."

Staraptor and Unfezant, the parents, awaited the hatching of their babies. Both Pokemon were sitting on the clutch when cracking noises began to be heard.

The eggs were hatching.

Out came 4 each Starly and Pidove.

Oak said, "baby bird Pokemon feed on Caterpie, but since Staraptor and Unfezant can't leave my lab, me and my assistants will bring Caterpie over to feed the babies."

Ash said, "I never would have guessed 2 of my bird Pokemon would have become parents."

Staraptor and Unfezant were now proud parents of a brood of baby Starly and Pidove.


	19. We've Got News for You

"That will do it for tonight's news, I'm Harley Davidson", a male news anchor with purple hair said.

"And I'm Zoey Stewart, catch us tomorrow night at the same time, on this very station," a female news anchor with red hair said.

"And cut!" the producer said. "Another great newscast from the two of you."

"We make a great team," Harley said.

"We're even better considering we're an item," Zoey said.

"Normally romance in the workplace doesn't work out, but you two are an exception," the producer said.

"Our chemistry is exceptional," Harley said.

"Both at the anchor desk and in our personal lives. In fact we're about to go on a date right now," Zoey said.

"I won't keep you two," the producer said.

Harley and Zoey went to the room to change their clothes into street clothes, and headed to a fancy coffee shop where a musical act was performing.


	20. Coffee Shop Confession

"So this is the famous coffee shop in Lumoise City that Serena was telling us about?" May said.

Drew and May traveled all the way to Lumoise City just to go on a date – at the recommendation of their friend Serena, going to a famous coffee shop in the city known as Illbrewminating Java.

"Just as good as place as any for a date," Drew said.

The two walked inside the coffee shop and sat themselves at a table.

A waiter brought them a menu.

"What can I get this lovely couple today?" the waiter asked.

"I don't know what I want, everything seems so good," May said.

Drew was also indecisive as to what he wanted, "so many choices here."

The waiter suggested an espresso mochaccino with various varieties of macarons.

Drew said, "that sounds interesting, we'll take two."

The waiter went to get the order prepared for them, meanwhile Drew brought out a rose.

"All these times I said these were for you Beautifly, I was lying. They were really for you," Drew said.

"I knew that," May said.

Later, the waiter brought the espresso mochaccinos and the macarons.

Drew and May enjoyed them. This was quite a good date for the two of them.


	21. Tunnel of Love

Wes and Rui had enjoyed their date at the Phenac City Fair so far.

"There's but one thing left to do Rui," Wes said, pointing to a tunnel-like attraction.

"You mean, that?" Rui said.

"Yes, the Tunnel of Love," Wes said.

Wes and Rui went over to the Tunnel of Love where they got on a boat.

During their ride, they engaged in a passionate kiss.

"That was really fun", Rui said.

"Indeed it was. They don't call it a Tunnel of Love for no reason," Wes said.

Indeed they do not call it that for no reason. Tunnels of Love are where couples show affection one way or another.


	22. Smashing

"Wanna play some Smash Wii U?" Lunick asked Solana.

"Sure, nothing better to do on a Tuesday night," Solana answered.

Lunick picked Shulk and Solana picked Lucina in a 5-stock match on Kalos Pokemon League.

At several points, each one said, "gotcha!" as each played scored a KO.

Finally, each fighter was down to their last stock. Suddenly a Smash Ball appeared.

Lunick and Solana fought for the right to unleash their Final Smash.

Lunick won out, and his Shulk, who was on the Buster Monado Art, dealt the finishing blow.

"That was a good game," Lunick said.

"Yeah it was, wanna play again sweetheart?" Solana said.

"Sure my love," Lunick said.


End file.
